


From the mouths of babes!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Christmassy stuff, F/M, Fluff, Found this and realised I hadn't posted it, Jack has great taste in friends, Jack is just wonderful, Jack's nativity, Longing and pining, and possible girlfriends too!, lots of primary school references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: So, I was looking for some other fics I had written and found this, I don't think I've already posted it....I originally started it as part of the Ficlet thing....but that didn't seem to work out for me so here it is.It is probably a little late now as it is aimed at the run up to Christmas in a primary school!!!! Hmmmm!Anyone who has any involvement in a school will recognise many aspects I am certain! (and we've all had to teach that third wise man.....and he's bound to have some amazing talent!!!!)
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	From the mouths of babes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinLeStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/gifts).



> I did intend to split it into several chapters but I've decided to bung it as one long one....but I've shown where the intended splits were.

“If I hear one more Christmas song I’m going to commit a murder,” Strike grumbled as he entered the office, bringing a waft of cold air, tobacco smoke and fatigue in with him.  
Seated behind her desk Robin smiled in spite of his apparent displeasure.   
She hadn’t seen him all day.   
A combination of her out on early surveillance and him out for the afternoon similarly occupied meant that this was their first greeting of the day.

“Hi Robin, how are you? Well done on those images you got by the way, and oh yes, of course I’ll put the kettle on while I’m up!” she sing-songed at him as he glared, but then snorted a chuckle at her.

“Fair enough, but you can’t say you didn’t know you were partnering up with a grumpy bastard!” he growled, good naturedly as he trudged across to the kitchenette and filled the kettle.  
She took pity on him as he rubbed his hands together after flicking the switch.

“You get your coat off, I’ll sort this,” she relented, wriggling a little as her skirt had become hitched up against her thick tights. “How come you’ve had your fill of Christmas songs?” she asked as she opened a packet of Hobnobs.

His interest piqued and he twisted his head instantly at the sound of rustling biscuit wrapper, “Because I’ve been sat in a bloody coffee place all afternoon with Christ knows Christmas Playlist on repeat,” he took two biscuits and demolished them as he perched against Robin’s desk.

“If you’ve been drinking coffee all afternoon are you sure you want another?” she asked, grinning.  
He wrinkled his nose, “I only had a couple….fully charged my phone though….and did the crossword. How about you?”  
Robin puffed out her cheeks as she poured water over the tea bags, “Well, I can probably rival you for Christmas song tedium….I was on hold with the electric company for about an hour and a half…..pan-pipe version of the twelve days of Christmas!” she grumbled, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head.  
He couldn’t help but giggle, “Bad luck!”

“Oh no….it was actually worse than it sounds…..because I worked out that there were too many verses…..there needed to be fourteen days of Christmas to make it work….I made up my own additions; 13 daggers stabbing and 14 eardrums punctured!” she regaled all of this whilst efficiently adding milk and handing Strike his preferred teak coloured brew.

“Never mind…..did you actually get the bill sorted though?” he asked after taking an initial sip of tea.  
She nodded, clutching both hands around her mug.

Strike felt a familiar buzz in his pocket and reached for his phone, grimacing and swearing softly under his breath before answering it with a greeting of, “Hi Lucy, everything OK?”  
Robin set down her mug on the desk and took a small pile of folders through to Cormoran’s office as he conversed with his sister.  
She could hear his end of the conversation:  
“I don’t know.”

“Well when is it?”

“And Greg can’t get out of it?”

“No…of course someone has to be there.”

“OK, send me the details and I’ll have a look.”

She could sense his bulk filling the doorway without turning her attention from the filing cabinet.  
“I might have to commit that murder!” he snarled, but when she turned there was amusement behind his green eyes.  
“How come? On Lucy?” she asked.   
She knew he and his half sister had a weird relationship; more like an acceptance of existence rather than sibling love.  
He gave a non-committal grunt and shrug, “What’ve we got on tomorrow afternoon, between 2 and 3?” he asked.  
Robin pursed her lips and thought through the diary. 

“Nothing…..at least not now that I got that dirt on Gun Runner,” (so called because of his protruding biceps and jogging shoes!)  
Strike wrinkled his brow and twisted his off centred lips before continuing, “Jack’s got a school production thing….tomorrow…and Lucy can’t go, but Greg was going to try and make it instead and now he’s stuck in Scotland and won’t get back….sooooo……”  
“…..sooooooo Lucy wondered if Uncle Corm would go along?” she smiled at his mock hanged man expression.

“An hour of small people all singing ridiculously joyfully in a draughty school hall…….they’ll sing Silent Night won’t they? And it’ll only be partly in tune!” he grumbled.

Robin laughed, “Oh for goodness sake…..poor Jack can’t have nobody there for him….go, and try not to wince when nobody hits that high bit in peeeaaace!”

“Will you come?” he blurted out almost without realising he’d said it, “….just keep me sane….and maybe stab me in the thigh with a fork if someone sings the rude lyrics to We Three kings!?”

Robin was slightly shocked, but thrilled actually and couldn’t help but giggle at the image, “I bet you did that didn’t you,” she sniggered as he flashed her an innocent, puppy-dog pair of dark eyes from beneath his unruly curls.  
“Maybe….” He rumbled, rustling the biscuit packet and wrangling out 2 more, the first of which he dunked into his tea before placing it whole into his mouth with a delighted murmur of satisfaction.  
“Alright…..we can meet up here at lunchtime and go from there. Might help get me in the festive mood actually….although he’s year 6 isn’t he? Bet it’ll be some modern rap version," she winced.  
“It bloody better not be! Out of tune Christmas carols I can just about cope with, but a kiddies version of Deeby Macc I can do without!” he grumbled as he made his way into his office to set about ending his day with hated paperwork, but much needed warmth.

_____________

The following day he completed some early morning surveillance before making his way back to the office, picking up take out coffees and a couple of the raisin swirly rolls that Robin liked so much.  
She had not long since arrived when he did; he could tell because her bag was still perched on her desk alongside the post. She was filling the kettle and humming along to some tune in her head.

“Don’t bother, picked up these,” he stated waggling the little tray carrying the 2 cups and bag of buns.  
Robin’s eyes flashed as she smiled at the coffee, and he noticed with pleasure how her mouth formed a cute ‘000’ when she peeked into the bag and saw what it contained.  
He carried his own coffee through to his office, and she followed moments later, perching on the edge of his desk as he fired up his computer and tried to ignore the fact that her bottom was quite lovely and pert, clad as it was in a pair of black jeans.

They briefly discussed the plan for the day and later, based on the location of Jack’s primary school and the fact that the performance started at 2.15pm according to Lucy’s ridiculously lengthy text message.  
Robin was out collecting some records from a couple of different town halls connected to two different cases; Strike was waiting in the office expecting a client update meeting, not a tricky one as they were discovering basically what the client wanted them to discover. He would nip out and pick up lunch for them and have it waiting for when she got back and they would get on the tube to arrive at Jack’s school together.

He’d had a shower and got changed into a fresh, pale blue checked shirt with the navy half zip sweater Robin had bought him for his birthday over the top.  
And his lunch choice of hearty mushroom soup with crusty bread had definitely hit the spot when a bundled up, but still shivering Robin had appeared at around noon.

Having eaten Strike cleared away their dishes whilst Robin dragged a comb through her hair and applied fresh lipstick and a touch of mascara before declaring herself ready to go.

_____________________

She cast a sideways glance at her work partner as they made their way from the tube station towards the large red brick building. She noticed that he hadn't lit up a cigarette and wondered if it was because he didn't want to smell of smoke in the school.

Cormoran had sneaked several appreciative glances at Robin as they'd made their way to the school.   
She looked as gloriously radiant as always with her thick, striped scarf wrapped around the neck of her green pea coat.   
He'd given up trying not to let his gaze and mind wander in her vicinity - she was single, he was single, their work relationship was about as great as any he'd ever had in his life......and she had rapidly become his best friend.

He hadn't lit up a cigarette; the idea of reeking of cigarette smoke in a primary school just felt wrong; so he was slightly twitchy as they neared the old, Victorian building.  
On entering the entrance hall there was a modern looking screen for signing into the school site which issued printed images of them on a sticky label after they'd tapped in details of Jack's class and located his smiling image from a selection on the screen, although it only captured Strike's lower jaw due to his height!

"Bloody hell! It's like Fort Knox!" he whispered as Robin tried to pose for her picture, which clicked to capture the shot as Strike was leaning in to whisper into her ear.  
She pulled off the backing and attached it to her coat lapel, "I think it's great actually. They need to make sure who they let into these places.....don't just want anyone walking in."

Cormoran held open the wooden and glass door and they followed the directions from the receptionist towards the 'junior hall'.  
"What exactly is that smell?" he mused, inhaling the unmistakable aroma of primary school.  
Robin grinned and wrinkled her nose, "Sweaty kids, wet umbrellas and meat pie," she suggested, meeting the nodding approval of Strike.  
"....and just an undercurrent of fart!" he added, causing Robin to nudge him on the elbow and giggle as they approached the hall and the rows of partially filled seats, which caused her to snigger again and glance towards the enormous man beside her.  
"Shit!" he hissed, looking at the blocks of seats, none of which looked capable of carrying the weight of a grown man. "If I sit down in one of them I'll either break it, or never get up again," he whispered.

A tall, slightly harassed looking female wearing a lanyard, bright scarf and the look of someone who would rather be in a pub drinking gin was making her way over to them.  
“Hello, I’m Mrs Galbraith, you must be Jack’s uncle,” she stated glancing towards the chairs and giving a warm smile towards Robin. “Now don’t panic, Jack has told me all about his war hero uncle and we’ve reserved you a seat over here,” and she led them towards a section of taller, presumably ‘teacher chairs’, probably dragged out of every available office and classroom to make up numbers for the Christmas productions.

“That’s very kind,” Robin offered noticing Cormoran’s eye roll of embarrassment.  
“Oh nonsense, Jack told me how tall you are….my husband’s 6’5”, he once sat on a classroom chair and gave himself a hernia getting up again…..you’ve got a love life to think about!” she giggled and winked, patting Robin’s arm as she bustled off.

Neither quite knew what to say to cover their mild blushes and self consciousness, however as she reached and opened the double doors leading off towards the classrooms they heard a clear raised voice stating, “Well of course the sheep can’t wear a cow’s mask….WELL SWAP THEM BACK AGAIN! AND STOP LICKING THE WHITE BOARD PENS NADIM!”

“Bet that’s a phrase only a school teacher can come out with and not be considered mad!” Robin giggled.  
Beside her Cormoran chuckled, “Oh I don’t know, she seems slightly barmy…..but probably in a good way. Working with 30 Jacks all day must require a certain level of madness!”

\-------------------

They took a moment to remove coats and scarves and look at the stage and scenery.   
Thankfully it was a standard ‘Bethlehem town skyline’ scene complete with stars (which looked suspiciously like a set of fairy lights attached in a random fashion) and there appeared to be a series of doors, clearly constructed from large, cardboard boxes (the black lettering of ‘BILLY’ could clearly be seen through the paint on one – no doubt some unsuspecting member of staff had been made to wrestle the packaging off their IKEA furniture into school for the purpose!)

“Looks like a standard ‘off we go to Bethlehem, end up in a manger’ affair,” Robin whispered as more adults filtered in and started filling up the seats.  
Strike made a growling rumble in his chest, which Robin tried to ignore, despite it heading straight to her groin in a ridiculously arousing manner, “Did you bring that plastic fork then? I swear when they start with Silent Night I’ll lose it…..or Little Donkey….shit I’d forgotten about that one….if someone has the role of ringing a hand bell at the appropriate point in it I’ll choke!”   
Robin giggled beside him, their proximity meaning each of her little quivering jolts sent and equally quivering jolt through him…..maybe his laughing wouldn’t be the issue! 

Oh God….he couldn’t get an erection during a children’s performance of the nativity in a primary school…..that was just all manner of NO!  
He'd probably end up on some sort of deeply unappealing register!

“You won’t spoil this by laughing! It doesn’t matter if Mary drops the pretend baby and it’s head falls off you won’t laugh! Promise!” she hissed, sternly, but with amusement behind it.

“I’ll try…..have you got any sweeties?” he whispered.  
Robin ignored the fact that he’d bent very close to her ear and his hot breath had almost made her melt as it caressed her neck.  
She rummaged around in her small cross body bag and withdrew half a tube of polos.   
She took one herself and passed the pack to Strike who pulled out 2 and stuck them both in his mouth, sucking and then crunching down on the mints.

“Don’t crunch so loud!” Robin nudged him.  
He twisted slightly and regarded her calm expression as she remained facing forwards, “Blimey! Have you ever nurtured a secret desire to be a school teacher….you’ve come over all bossy!”   
With her lips pursed together, sucking on her mint she wrinkled her nose and shook her head.   
She was saved from making a response however as the double doors opened and a stream of children dressed in various costumes or wearing black trilby hats bearing cards stating ‘Narrator’ filed into the hall and took their places in a rigid manner which spoke of copious practises.   
Off to the side Mrs Galbraith rose her eyes heaven wards as one of the 3 kings needed a not so gentle tug to convince him that he wasn’t supposed to be sitting with the sheep (all of whom appeared to be wearing the appropriate mask – much to Strike’s disappointment!)

His attention however was naturally drawn to the boy seated next to Jack, both were wearing the costumes of Roman soldiers, and therefore looked like mini extras from Gladiator, but Jack’s friend was sporting a left leg prosthesis, fitted up close to his hip and with a blade style attachment.  
Robin had noticed the boy too and glanced at her colleagues’ expression, which showed a glorious mixture of pride, sorrow and empathy in a split second before he cleared his throat and recovered, flashing a wide beaming grin to his nephew who like the other children was trying desperately not to explode with excitement, or nerves, at facing so many adults.

The bustle of activity and parents taking initial pictures on their phones, including Robin who quickly and quite correctly remarked that Lucy and Greg would want to see Jack, calmed down and the headteacher wafted to the front of the stage.  
She gave the usual, but quite amusing reminders about toilets; not sharing any images on online media; not using flashes during the production; in the event of a fire drill which doors to use; and finished by asking the audience to be well behaved and be kind if anything went wrong, before turning to the assembled cast of children and reassuring them that, “if it goes wrong we’ll just do it again!” which caused a relaxing chuckle from most of the children and reminded the audience without it being stated that ‘these are kids, cut ‘em some slack!’

She initiated an opening round of applause as one of the trilby hatted brigade took centre stage.   
She was a tall, auburn haired girl who confidently addressed the audience and reminded them that the religious meaning to the story was not shared by every member of the class, but that it was still a beautiful and inspiring story of a couples’ love for each other and how being kind to other people, even those we don’t know, is by far the best option.

Cormoran noticed that Jack’s eyes were on Auburn Girl as she spoke, and also as she took her seat, he also spotted the quick flashed smile between them and Jack’s thumbs up in her direction. Beside him Robin gave a tiny squeak; clearly she’d seen it too and through a sideways glance at each other, Robin and Strike shared a delighted and impish grin.

The actual performance was fantastic!   
The action was a mixture of amusing banter between characters, some of which was more audible than others, but the general gist was always evident, and some incredibly poignant and ‘clench your fists’ heartbreaking, especially when the Mary character, (played by a caramel skinned girl with glasses and exquisite corn rows) sang a perfectly pitched and soulful version of Silent Night to the swaddled babe.

Jack as Herod was typical pantomime villain, and he inhabited his role brilliantly, with his classmates and then the audience joining in with good natured ‘Booos’ upon his entrance, each time met with Jack snarling a ‘Shaaaat aaaap!’ as he shook his fist.  
His prosthetic limbed friend played his henchman, captain of the soldiers, and moved around so easily it was easy to forget his disability….although Strike couldn’t help feeling that never was a word more inappropriate; the boy clearly had no issues adapting to life with one less limb that his friends!

The finale song was a rousing, modern sounding tune which involved an intricate hand jive routine preformed by everyone on the stage, (although that third king was only partway through it when the others had finished!) and the audience cheered and clapped wildly, some even standing, Strike himself delivered a rather loud, but perfect whistle of appreciation using his thumb and finger in his mouth, much to Robin’s amusement.   
Jack was beaming and bowing, waving and bouncing from one foot to the other, and performing an intricate fist bumping hi five sequence with his fellow roman soldier.

\-------------------

The headteacher came back out and gave a gushing, pride filled speech about how this was one of the best parts of her job, and how privileged she felt to be part of developing these amazing young people and their various skills and talents.   
She thanked the staff for their efforts, and the children whooped and cheered as the teachers blushed and applauded each other.  
The cast was then persuaded to give a final rendition of the last song, and the audience were encouraged to join in clapping along, which they did, along with giggling at the increasingly madcap antics of the children on stage who had clearly created their own unique dances to the song.

After a further, deafening round of applause the harassed Mrs Galbraith moved centre stage and used her ‘teacher voice’ to explain that for the next ten minutes or so people could come down and get photographs, but reminded everyone about not sharing them to social media is they contained anyone other than their own child.  
There was an initial flock of parents towards the stage and as Robin and Cormoran looked across Jack had disappeared.

“Can you see him?” Robin asked as Strike stood up, towering over most people in the hall and giving her a shaken headed ‘no’.  
However a few moments later Jack squirmed his way through the crowd and flung himself towards them, shouting, “Uncle Cormoran! I’m sooooo glad you could come. Did you like it? Was I good? Could you hear me?” he asked apparently without needing to draw breath.

‘Uncle Cormoran’ glanced around and saw several displays of affection being liberally doused around and threw caution to the wind as he scooped one arm around Jack’s clinging body and hoisted him up to his own head height with ease, giving him a smacking kiss on the forehead as Jack hugged his neck and briefly clasped onto him with his bare legs before being released back down to earth.

“You were wonderful Jack,” Robin grinned, slightly knocked off balance by his body slamming hug. “Let me get some pictures for your mum.”  
She shuffled back slightly as she clicked a few snaps showing Jack clutching around his uncle’s waist, both flashing boyish smiles at her phone.

“You have to come and meet Nathanial, he’s my friend,” Jack tugged at them and dragged Cormoran towards the stage with Robin trailing after them.   
Nathanial it transpired was Jack’s fellow Roman soldier with the blade prosthesis, and when he saw Jack his face lit up.  
“This is him, Nathanial, my Uncle Cormoran,” Jack positively beamed up at the enormous man whose hand he was clutching.

The two adults beside the young lad turned and smiled, the male, probably a little older than Greg stretched out his hand towards him.  
“Mr Strike? Pleasure to meet you, Nathanial made friends with Jack on his first day here, it’s great how kids can be so accepting, but then we found out about you…..and I suppose it makes sense how Jack is so thoughtful without pussy footing about around Natty…..he hates it when people are simpering!” the man explained as he shook hands with Cormoran and then Robin.  
“Yeah, I suppose I can empathise with that. This is Robin,” Strike stated and Robin returned his handshake before moving onto Nathanial’s mother, who introduced herself as Grace.

Jack and Nathanial had clambered back up onto the stage and were waiting to have a picture taken by Mrs Galbraith infront of the backdrop.   
It didn’t go unnoticed that Jack beckoned to Auburn Girl to join them, which she did, pulling tongues and zany faces towards the camera after posing for ‘nice’ pictures.  
The boys dragged her over to rejoin their adults and she confidently said hello to everyone and introduced herself as Izzy, before asking Strike, without any guile or issue, “Is your leg like Nat’s?”  
He smiled at her honest approach, he could see why Nathanial liked these two as friends!

“Nah, I’m luckier I think, I’ve got my knee as well. Have you just got some thigh left?” Strike asked as Nathanial nodded and leaned on Jack to indicate with his hand where his actual body ended within his prosthetic socket.  
“I’ve got to there, but the rest had to be amputated,” Nathanial stated quite matter of factly.

His dad, Michael, explained that he’d been in a horse riding accident, the horse had thrown him and then fallen, crushing the leg against a boulder when he was six, he’d had many operations, which Strike could completely empathise with.  
Whilst the men talked, Grace and Robin lined the boys up for pictures, with Izzy joining in at their request.

Nathanial came over to Strike and asked what his prosthetic looked like, and unusually Robin saw him comfortably raising his trouser leg to show the silver, metal pin, allowing Nathanial to bend down and investigate the device, and laughing when he turned to his mum shouting, “Mum, Jack’s uncle’s got a foot on his! Why can’t I have a foot?”

Strike calmly explained that the blade style that Nathanial was wearing enabled him to run around, which his pin version didn’t, so there were pros and cons, and all things considered, being able to run around when you’re a kid is definitely better than having 2 shoes.   
Nathanial, on reflection, agreed!

Strike sat down on the edge of the stage blocks to readjust his trouser and sock and met Robin’s warm gaze with a grumbling, “What?”  
She shook her head, making the amber-gold wave of hair shimmer, “Nothing….you’re just an enigma, Cormoran Blue Strike!”

“Right we’d better get off Natty,” Michael announced and gave his son a hug and a whispered, “I’m so proud of you, bud.”  
Grace gave her son a crushing hug and kiss on his soft curls, “I love you darling, and as promised, take away dinner, OK?”  
Nathanial did a quick rendition of the floss, joined by Izzy and they waved.  
Michael turned to Strike and shook his hand again, “Nice to have met you and your wife, Jack’s really lucky to have such positive role models in his life,” and he scooped up his coat and was leaving with Grace smiling and following before Strike could correct him.

He cleared his throat, unsure whether Robin had heard the comment, but clearly from her pursed lips and pink flush to her cheeks she had.  
Robin had been listening in on the chat between the trio of children as they posed for more class pictures and started gathering up remnants which needed transferring back to the classrooms.

I : “So is she your Auntie then?”

J : “Not really, she just works with my uncle.”

N: “She’s well pretty!”

J: “I know….she’s dead nice. I don’t know why Uncle Corm doesn’t ask her out.”

I : “Grown ups are weird……they’re old enough to do anything they want. Without asking permission….and they don’t!”

The trio nodded sagely, and Robin couldn’t help but smile at their naïve honesty…..and then she’d heard Michael’s comment.

Strike’s rumbling baritone beside her slightly startled her, “We should probably get off too, before that bossy teacher of yours comes out and makes us,” he smirked, pulling a face at the gleeful look of Jack.

“You almost made it out without getting into trouble, Mr Strike,” came the playful, but mock severe female voice behind him, and Robin had to stifle her laughter as Cormoran’s eyes and mouth shot open. “But you’re quite right, ‘That Bossy Teacher’ is about to tell everyone to go home so that we can get the children sorted out. Jack, you’re in the after school club tonight remember?” Jack nodded and cast a giggling gaze towards Robin.

After she’d left Cormoran hoisted Jack up like a wriggling crab, “You knew she was there!” he hissed, tickling Jack and almost turning his squealing body upside down. When he’d returned his nephew to the ground, he ruffled his already messed up hair before smiling down at him, “I’m glad your Dad was busy, because that was brilliant. You were great Jack….I’m very proud to be your uncle.”  
Jack turned his head up to Robin’s slightly sparkling eyed gaze, “I’m glad you came with him Robin. Did you enjoy it too?” he asked expectantly.  
“Jack, it was wonderful. I feel really Christmassy now. And it was lovely to meet some of your friends…..and Izzy seems great!” she added with a raise of her eyebrows and a cheeky wink.  
Jack blushed and swung his arms a little before standing on tiptoe and whispering, “I’ve got her a Christmas card and I’ve put a kiss in it!” and then giving her a hasty hug and shouting as he made his way back onto the stage to get back to the classroom, “Thanks for coming Robin!”

Cormoran had manoeuvred his way back to their seats, which had been pushed back to make room as people moved around. He picked up his own coat and slid into the cavernous garment, handing Robin’s jacket and scarf across as she approached.  
“I really enjoyed that,” he stated, meeting her blue-grey eyes. He glanced at his watch, “D’you fancy grabbing a hot chocolate on the way back?”  
Robin wrinkled her nose and smiled, “Definitely! And I want marshmallows!”   
He grinned back at her, “What about whipped cream?”   
“YES! And chocolate on the top…..AND…..I want it in a café playing Christmas music!” she quipped, twirling her scarf in a flourish.

And despite his frustration with festive songs the previous day, her idea sounded just about perfect as they walked side by side along the pavements.


End file.
